Un sueño ideal
by alberto-M
Summary: Un día, eso de lo que tanto sueñas... De lo que tanto deseas, puede hacerse realidad.


**Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Mashima.**

 **Aviso: Este Fic es un Regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, la maga de las llaves celestiales de Fairy Tail, se acerca al joven de cabello rosa, mientras éste cuenta historias sobre sus andanzas cuando ve a la mujer. La música que suena en el ambiente se hace lenta, al igual que los movimientos de ambos. Se tocan, se abrazan y acerca sus labios...

—Lucy...

—Natsu-san...

La maga sonríe en su sueño, luego se medio-despierta bostezando y estirándose, para luego girarse hacia la derecha para seguir durmiendo y tener de nuevo ese sueño. Pero nota que el aire caliente llega a su cara, moviendo muy poco sus pelos rebeldes. Luego abre los ojos al darse cuenta de que donde empieza a dar luz es en la dirección contraria al aire, y se encuentra con...

—¿¡Natsu, qué haces en mi cama!? —grita Lucy al ver al mago de fuego con la boca abierta y la sabana tapándole medio cuerpo, dejando la pierna derecha y parte del lado derecho del cuerpo al aire.

—Lucy, déjame cinco minutos más —dice Natsu con la baba colgando y manchando la cama, haciendo que Lucy le pegue un puñetazo en la cara por guarro. Del golpe se hunde en la cama hasta que toda la par superior de su cuerpo se ha hundido en ella.

—¿Nee, qué son esos ruidos? —pregunta Happy rascándose un ojo mientras aparece del salón de Lucy. La rubia mira al gato volador con una vena de enfado en su nuca.

—¡¿Tú también Happy?! ¡Por ultima vez, esto no es un albergue!

—Es que el sofá es tan blando... No pude resistirme. Ah, y Natsu quería hablar contigo ayer, y por eso venimos...

—Pero caí dormido en tu cama y ya me ves —dice Natsu ya despierto y con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hace sonrojar levemente a Lucy después de pensar en qué clase de persona iría a dormirse a una cama ajena antes de siquiera decirle lo que quiera decir.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que posponer el declararse a Natsu? Después de lo ocurrido en Álvarez no han surgido más ocasiones: ahora Natsu es un mago de Rango S muy respetado y poderoso... E idiota, piensa la rubia. Hacía difíciles misiones y debido a que muchas misiones requerían de concentración, no pudo hablar de sus sentimientos.

Ella también se había convertido en una poderosa maga de las llaves estelares, poseedora de las doce llaves del zodiaco tras la muerte de Yukino a manos de Álvarez y la escudo Brandish μ, hecho triste e imposible de olvidar a pesar que desde que empezó el ataque al imperio pasaron año y medio de ello. Había tantos muertos en esa guerra, como Makarov, o Jerall, o...

—Oye, Lucy —dice Natsu llamando la atención de la rubia—. Últimamente no hay misiones de Rango S que pueda hacer, y además hay un festival esta noche, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por ahí, en las calles, como una cita o algo.

Lucy y Happy se sorprenden a lo dicho por el mago de fuego, quien sólo ladea la cabeza con un rostro de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Dije algo raro?

—No, no es raro... —dice Lucy, aunque pensaba en que sí es raro.

—Claro que lo es, nunca tomas la iniciativa en nada ni sabes planear nada —dice Happy sonriente. Lucy sigue sonriendo, ahora con una gota en la cabeza, más se pone nerviosa con Natsu recriminando al gato sobre lo que ha dicho.

—No importa Natsu... Yo gustosa iré —dice Natsu para luego ponerse roja—. Sólo porque si no hay misiones no tengo nada que hacer —especifica para que no piensen sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Vamos Lucy, ya verás cómo te lo pasas bien —dice Natsu con una sonrisa tan cálida que hace a Lucy temblar de la emoción de su nueva cita.

—Y ahora... ¡Fuera de mi casa, okupas! —grita la rubia haciendo que tanto el gato como el mago salten por la ventana—. Todos los días tienen que colarse aquí —escucha una puerta abrirse.

—Aaaaaaah, que buen baño —dice Gray secándose la cabeza con una toalla pequeña. Lo más destacable para la rubia era que le faltaba la toalla que tapara sus partes.

—¡¿Tú también?! ¡Pero ponte algo! —grita Lucy colorada, Gray se mira.

—¡Aaaaah! ¿Donde está mi toalla?

OoooOoooO

La pequeña cita entre Natsu y Lucy que transcurre por la noche fue tranquila dentro de lo que cabe: una vez que pasearon se encontraron con Gajeel y Levy, hablaron y cuando Natsu dijo de broma que Gajeel estaba nominado a la Fairy Worst Singer, el Dragon Slayer de hierro se enzarzó con Natsu y las chicas tuvieron que separarles rápido. Luego fueron a cenar algo, escuchar una música que para su suerte no era Gajeel el cantante pues creían que desde que se encontraron y pelearon revelaría sus 'canciones' al mundo aprovechando el festival, jugaron a diferentes juegos de la fiesta...

Los dos manos miran la luna en un pequeño montículo, después de pasar un día muy divertido.

—Natsu, me lo he pasado muy bien...

—Gracias, tuve que leer mucho para aprender a tener citas correctamente.

—¿Qué libro era?

—Las mil y un maneras de contentar a tu novia. Me lo prestó Erza en cuanto le dije esto.

—"¿¡Pero qué clase de libro ha estado leyendo éste!?" —piensa alarmada la rubia, sabia que ese libro se refería a contentar a una chica en la cama, y sabía también que Natsu un día se volvería un pervertido porque se le quitaría la inocencia pero no imaginaba que seria tan rápido—. "No, me gustaba Natsu tan inocente" —llorando para sus adentros.

—Aunque tenía dibujos raros y descripciones raras, Levy me dio otro llamado Citas y su funcionamiento —dice Natsu para alivio de la rubia—. También tenía dibujos, y hay uno en particular que me ha llamado la atención —dice y antes de que Lucy haga nada el joven mago posa sus labios en los de la Heartfillia.

El beso podría considerarse tosco, puede que bruto y nada suave, pero la rubia maga de las llaves podía saborear ese dulce néctar de los labios que tanto quiso probar. La chica abraza por el cuello a Natsu, quien luego de besarla unos segundos más, se separa.

—Perdona si no fue...

—Fue precioso —dice Lucy muy roja, ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa—. No me importa si no ha sido un beso de esos experimentados, con recibirlo de ti es suficiente.

Ese hecho alegra al Dragon Slayer, que se junta un poco más con Lucy mirando la hermosa y enorme luna que se muestra ante ellos.

OoooOoooO

Al día siguiente Natsu anda hacia un pequeño montículo a las afueras de Magnolia, con el viendo golpeando su rostro. Tras casi media hora desde su casa-casa de Lucy hasta el montículo, consigue ver a una sombra de pelo negro y, para mejor identificación, sin camisa. La camisa empieza a volar por el viento mientras se aleja hasta que no puede ser alcanzada.

—Maldita sea, para un día que me compro una camisa nueva...

—Eh, ya estoy aquí como prometí —dice Natsu llamando la atención de Gray. Gray sonríe ese momento, hace dos días.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas? —pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa—. Te dije que podría besar a Lucy tras una cita —tras decir esas palabras el rostro de Gray muestra confusión.

—No te dije eso, límpiate las orejas. Te reté a vestirte de Lucy y tener una cita, no besar a Lucy tras una cita.

—¿Dijiste eso? —pregunta Natsu ladeando la cabeza confundido, haciendo que una vena de enfado aparezca en la nuca del mago de hielo.

—¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo llamitas!? ¡Sé que me has oído!

—¿¡A quién llamas llamitas, cubo de hielo!?

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —grita Gray chocando frente con la de Natsu, cuando oyen un crujido cerca suyo. Natsu y Gray se giran para ver a Lucy enfadada y crujiéndose los nudillos.

Realmente enfadada, hecho que asusta a los magos. Y eso que Lucy había venido a declararse al mago de fuego toda contenta antes de escucharles hablar. Natsu no pudo olerla por el viento que iba a su cara, llevándose el olor de Lucy.

—¿Todo esto por una apuesta que encima oíste mal?

—Etto, Lucy, tranquilízate que pareces Erza cuando se enfada —dice Natsu sonriendo con nerviosismo, y sudando a mares. Lucy sonríe de una manera que le dan todavía más escalofríos, la chica mira a Gray y éste empieza a temblar también.

—¿Os presento a una amiga? —pregunta Lucy sacando una llave dorada—. Recuerdo que siempre se enfada cuando la invoco aunque esta vez me hará caso.

—Oye, no pensarás... —dice Gray tragando saliva, Lucy clava la llave dorada al suelo.

Un segundo después una luz inunda el lugar, para luego aparecer un maremoto producto de cierto espíritu con mal genio y llevarse a los dos chicos por delante. Aunque eso era el principio solamente.

OoooOoooO

—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco, Lucy-san? —pregunta la pequeña Wendy mirando a Natsu y Gray con preocupación.

—¡Gray-sama, no se muera! —grita Juvia llorando desconsoladamente sobre la camilla de Gray, quien mira a la maga de agua con una gota en la cabeza—. ¡Rival del amor, no te perdonaré! —mira a Lucy con un rostro sombrío comparable al de un psicópata.

—Ese idiota me besó por una apuesta, merece eso y más —dice Lucy cruzada de brazos y mirando enfadada a Natsu y a Gray, e ignorando a Juvia. Ambos chicos están en la casa de Polyusca y llenos de vendas por los múltiples golpes de Lucy con el resto de los espíritus.

—¡Mmmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm! —murmura Natsu mirando a Gray, quien se gira a verle de reojo. Luego Natsu mira a Lucy—. Mmmm mmmm.

—¡Mmmmm mmmm mmmm! Mmmm —murmura Gray, los ojos de Natsu se ponen blancos del todo y señala como puede al mago de hielo.

—¿¡Mmmm mmmm, mmmm!?

—¡Mmmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmmm!

—¡Mmm, mm mmmmm mmmm! —murmura Natsu y ambos magos intentan pegarse entre insulto ahogados por las vendas. Juvia intenta pararlos con sumo cuidado.

—Nosotros no podemos entenderlos pero ellos si que se entienden —dice Charle con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que Wendy. No se daban cuenta de Lucy, quien los veía pelearse con una tierna sonrisa.

—"Natsu es un idiota, pero a partir del día en que se recupere va a ser mi idiota" —piensa Lucy, decidida a declarársele de mejor manera, porque parece que no se ha enterado.


End file.
